when insanity strikes
by freedom of the soul
Summary: when harry quits occlumentcy, voldemort turns harrys dreams into nightmares and nightmares into a never-ending vortex of mental pain. CHAPTER3 IS UP


Chapter 1 The end of Occlumentcy  
  
Harry Potter was on his way to his least favorite subject taught by his least favorite teacher. As he entered Professor Snape's Dungeon Office, he saw Snape sitting at a desk.  
  
"Your late" said Snape "10 points of gryffindor"  
  
"But."harry tried to say before he was cut off  
  
"20"snape smiled "don't make it 30"  
  
Harry sighed "let's just get this Occlumentcy started"  
  
"My pleasure" said Snape "one.two.three.legilimens"  
  
the spell hits harry and in seconds the room ceased to exist and all there was to see was a pitch black nothing with images flying by. Harry saw the sorting hat then the girls bathroom then Ginny laying on the ground with a 16 year old tom riddle above her.  
  
"STOP" harry screamed and in seconds he realized he was on all fours. He got up "I am tired of this stupid class, I quit."  
  
Snape looked shocked "you.you can't quit" after a couple of seconds he looked a little more confident "I won't allow it. And 30 points from gryffindor for thinking it."  
  
Harry ignored Snape and walked out of the office.  
  
Snape, to Harry's surprise, didn't follow. Once harry was in the common room he looked for Ron and Hermione.  
  
Chapter 2 Voldemorts plan  
  
Voldemort sat in a dark room with the only light coming from the doorway, where his death eaters chatted silently waiting for their master.  
  
Across from Voldemort was Lucius Malfoy. "are you sure Potter quit occlumentcy?" said Voldemort in a low voice  
  
"Yes, Lord, but I'm not sure in how it helps in the defeat of Potter." Said Malfoy  
  
"When I was first defeated by Potter when he was 1, I left part of me with him. That part allows us to 'share' thoughts. Meaning at times when Potter is most vonerable, like when he is sleeping I can connect my mind with his. So I can turn his every dream into a nightmare." Voldemort said  
  
"I see my lord." Said Malfoy "I shall tell Draco to get more information."  
  
"Good, Malfoy, Now go" Said Voldemort  
  
Lucius got up and walked into the other room, filled with death eaters.  
  
Voldemort waited for a Couple of minutes and finally a large snake came through a rat hole in the wall.  
  
Voldemort switched his voice to parcel mouth "Nagini, what took you?"  
  
Nagini looked up to Voldemort and spoke "The forest here is different. I need to know my hunting ground before I can hunt"  
  
"Don't grow too attached to this e-state the Ministry knows im back and now that Malfoy is free I know Aurors will soon be coming.  
  
Chapter 3 The first dream  
  
Harry looked all around the common room for Ron and Hermiony but they weren't there. After waiting for them for an hour or two he went to bed.  
  
Harry put on his pajamas and went to bed. He fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
Harry walked through the department of mysteries, watching all the strange  
items. Harry walked through the brain room and to a flight of stairs.  
  
As he looked down the stairs, his heart jumped. Harry saw the large archway to the veil.  
  
Inside the veil was none other than Sirius Black, his late godfather, who died in the veil last year.  
  
Standing in front of the veil was Bellatrix Lestrange, the death eater that sent Sirius into the veil, laughing at the Sirius trying to escape the veil.  
  
Bellatrix turned to look at harry and said, "why don't you join your godfather in there. It was your fault he is in there anyway."  
  
Harry yelled at her "it's not my fault it's yours"  
  
A small smile appeared on her face "if you hadn't listened to the house elf Sirius would never had come to save you. Therefore it is your fault he's dead"  
  
Harry thought about this and finally fell to his knees tears falling down his face "no"  
  
Harry woke up with the rest of the people in his dormitory surrounding him.  
  
"Harry, are you all right?" said Ron  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be" said harry still waking up  
  
The rest of the dormitory looked at him sheepishly. Finally Ron spoke up "you have been screaming all night" 


End file.
